


That's what you get

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Se havia algo que Kagura precisava entender, era que Okita Sougo sempre conseguia o que queria.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 9





	That's what you get

**Author's Note:**

> Uma coisinha que escrevi em comemoração ao white day.  
> > Escrita em 2018!

A escola estava um alvoroço. Se o dia dos namorados era uma data suficientemente irritante, o _white day_ conseguia ser bem pior. No primeiro, ao menos, as garotas se mostravam tímidas o suficiente para esconder suas intenções, ou tentavam entregar seus chocolates da forma mais discreta possível. Mas o mesmo não acontecia desta vez, infelizmente.

A expectativa praticamente escorria dos poros das alunas, ansiosas por receber os presentes em retorno, mesmo aqueles por obrigação, que no fim das contas, podiam ser interpretados da forma que quisessem, ao menos pelas mais esperançosas — ou iludidas.

Kagura tentava ignorar o zumbido de cochichos que preenchia a sala, apenas esperando que aquilo tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível e pudesse voltar à sua rotina de simplesmente debruçar-se sobre a carteira ao fundo e dormir o máximo possível, até que algum dos professores percebesse e a acordasse, ou muitas vezes, na pior das hipóteses, a colocasse de castigo no corredor.

A ruiva escorou o rosto em uma das mãos, concentrando-se em encarar o céu. Seu assento era bastante vantajoso, ficando bem ao lado das janelas que davam para o pátio. O sol não estava tão quente quanto nos outros dias, e ela preferiu pensar nisso como uma espécie de retribuição pelo que estava sendo obrigada a aguentar; não que odiasse dias ensolarados, mas seu corpo não lidava muito bem com tanto calor.

Kagura distraiu-se com um pássaro alimentando sua ninhada num dos galhos da árvore próxima de sua classe, e sobressaltou-se quando um sopro refrescante atingiu seu pescoço, ocasionando um arrepio. Ela virou-se para a direita, pronta para acertar o idiota que resolveu perturbá-la, mas não havia ninguém. Só ao voltar-se novamente para a janela, é que a jovem deparou-se com Okita Sougo escorado próximo a ela, do lado de fora — o verdadeiro responsável.

A expressão de Kagura fechou-se de imediato numa careta.

— Que droga pensa que está fazendo, sadista?

Aquele definitivamente não era jeito de tratar um senpai, mas Sougo não parecia se importar com a forma com que ela se dirigia a ele — não que Kagura fosse mudar caso isso acontecesse.

Okita Sougo a encarava despreocupado, quase entediado, com um sorriso leve, porém medonho nos lábios, o único que já vira ele mostrar na verdade. Parecia estar matando a aula de Educação Física, dada as roupas que trajava, e o resquícios de suor que umedeciam parte de sua franja.

Sougo era terceiranista, estando dois anos a frente de Kagura. Ela não sabia o motivo, mas desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez, ele nunca perdia uma oportunidade de importuná-la, como naquele momento, e entendia menos ainda os olhares que Okita recebia de suas colegas de classe e tantas outras garotas da escola, mesmo mediante a forma indiferentes e muitas vezes rude com que ele as tratava.

Okita Sougo bagunçou a própria franja, antes de comentar.

— Você parece distraída, China. Estava pensando em mim?

Kagura sorriu de um jeito assustadoramente irônico, como se tivesse ouvido a maior bobagem do universo.

— Há formas melhores de morrer.

Okita simplesmente a ignorou, não esperava nada além de um insulto, no fim das contas. Então, encostando as costas contra a parede, casualmente cruzou os braços e exigiu.

— Venha me ver perto da quadra no intervalo.

— Por quê eu deveria?

— Porque eu estou mandando.

Uma justificativa egoísta, assim como tudo que ele fazia.

Tendo dito o que queria, Sougo fez menção de se retirar, relaxando os braços ao longo do corpo, mas não sem acrescentar.

— Não se esqueça, China.

A ruiva fez pouco caso, detendo a vontade enfiar o mindinho no nariz.

— Nos seus sonhos, sadista.

Sougo não levou em consideração a resposta dela, preferindo retornar para a aula, ou qualquer outro lugar. Kagura apenas voltou a encarar o céu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, afinal, não era a primeira vez que ele lhe dava uma ordem a qual ignorava.

As próximas duas aulas passaram lentamente, embora não mais existissem as conversinhas irritantes, mas ainda sim, Kagura não conseguiu dormir na aula, muito menos prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer do professor. Ao menos ela não ficou de castigo, o que era uma vantagem. Estava prestes a arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para deixar a sala quando o sinal tocou, libertando-a do tédio e rebuliço por algum tempo.

Kagura deixou a sala, caminhando contra o fluxo de pessoas até as escadas que levavam ao terraço. Obviamente ela não atenderia ao pedido de Okita Sougo. A ruiva queria paz, e isso era algo que dificilmente conseguiria estando na presença do terceiranista. A jovem subiu as escadas animada com a ideia de tranquilidade, o que de fato parecia ser capaz de conseguir, já que o terraço estava deserto. Ao que parecia, nenhuma das garotas queriam fazer segredo de seus chocolates.

Kagura caminhou até a mureta, escorando-se ao respirar a brisa que soprava, fazendo a saia e blusa de seu uniforme tremularem levemente. Ela sorriu para o frescor que acariciava sua face, mas seu bom humor durou pouco diante do comentário aleatório vindo do além.

— Hmm… Então você também sabe sorrir, China.

Ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o com uma carranca.

— O que faz aqui, maldito?

— Eu disse para vir me ver no intervalo.

— Sim, perto da quadra.

— Coincidentemente, gosto do ar daqui de cima também.

— Como se eu me importasse…

A ruiva girou nos calcanhares, pronta para procurar um local em que estaria salva da presença dele, mas Sougo a deteve pelo pulso.

— Ei, eu não acabei de falar sua idiota.

Colocando-a de frente para ele, ergueu um caixinha na mão livre.

— Estou retribuindo.

Ela encarou o embrulho, depois Sougo, e piscou um par de vezes.

— Retribuindo o quê?

— Seu chocolate do Dia dos Namorados.

Kagura se mostrou incrédula, poderia até rir da cara dele se não estivesse tão irritada.

— Você roubou os meus chocolates naquele dia, seu maldito sadista! E eles nem eram aquele tipo de chocolates!!

Sougo ficou sério, fingindo considerar por um momento.

— Ah, então foi isso…?

A jovem suspirou irritada, quase rosnando. Soltando-se do aperto dele, caminhou em direção a porta que levava aos andares abaixo, pensando que obteria sucesso já que sua mão chegou a tocar a maçaneta, mas Okita Sougo não compartilhava de sua opinião e mais uma vez a tomou pelo pulso. A paciência praticamente inexistente de Kagura se esgotou no ato, e voltou-se para o rosto de Sougo, pronta para chamá-lo dos mais variados nomes, quando Okita, nem lhe dando chance de se manifestar, empurrou-a contra a parede.

Sougo pressionou-a com o corpo. Elevando um braço acima da cabeça dela, tomou seu queixo com a mão que até então cuidava dos bombons. Seus dedos se apertaram na parte inferior das bochechas da ruiva, abrigando-a a abrir abrir a boca, e então, a boca dele encontrou a dela. Kagura acompanhou tudo num estado de letargia, quase em câmera lenta, ainda atordoada. O olhar dos dois se esbarrou e não mais se moveram; o dela surpreso, o dele, um misto de diversão, malícia e algo mais que Kagura não conseguiu identificar.

Um momento depois, os lábios de Sougo se moveram brevemente contra os dela, para só então, Kagura sentir um volume adocicado passando da boca de Okita para a dela, impulsionado pela língua dele. Sougo manteve o contato por mais alguns segundos antes de liberar seu rosto e boca, mas não o pulso. A ruiva não precisava ser uma gênia para entender que o que mastigava agora era um pedaço de chocolate.

Kagura piscou novamente, levando os dedos até os lábios, e o inimaginável aconteceu ante o sorriso que Sougo lhe lançou. Cada milímetro de seu rosto se tingiu do mais intenso vermelho. Kagura tentou se soltar, mas não foi tão fácil desta vez.

— Seu maldito, o que acha que…Eu nunca…

Okita Sougo ainda se mantinha perigosamente perto, e seu sorriso ainda mais afiado.

— Estou dando seus chocolates, não aceito não como resposta.

— Mas você me bei-...

Kagura interrompeu-se, desviando o olhar por um momento, apenas para voltar a encará-lo com raiva, não totalmente dele, em parte de si mesma, por se mostrar tão afetada por algo como aquilo. Era o que ele gostaria que acontecesse, é claro.

— Então, vai aceitar ou não, China? Eu ainda tenho uma caixa inteira… — acrescentou, batendo na caixa que havia colocado no bolso, já que a mão estivera… ocupada.

A jovem tentou chutá-lo, mas Sougo era o cara ideal para lidar com a personalidade indomável de Kagura, e nem ao menos se afetou, na verdade, ele parecia preferir assim. Não tendo muitas alternativas, e visando escapar da situação o mais rápido possível, a ruiva anuiu, tomando violentamente a caixa, sem ligar para onde ela estava, ao se ver livre do aperto de Sougo.

Ela o empurrou e deixou o terraço batendo a porta com tanta força, que quase poderia ser possível abrir uma rachadura na estrutura do prédio.

Sougo caminhou até a mureta, encarando o pátio lá embaixo, para minutos depois mudar sua atenção para a cabeça ruiva que surgiu atravessando-o a passos firmes, irritados. Com um suspiro e um sorriso muito menos sádico que o habitual nos lábios, Okita Sougo só pôde pensar no quanto não se importaria em fazer o mesmo com todos os outros chocolates.


End file.
